swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge of the Sith (toyline)
Revenge of the Sith is Hasbro's action figure line from 2005. The line included seventy-three figures in its basic assortment. The figures in Collection 1 had no support base (except 55 - Mustafar Sentry) and usually had an action feature, whereas Collection 2 figures had a support base and no action features. Action Figures Preview Figures *1 of 4 General Grievous *2 of 4 Tion Medon *3 of 4 Wookiee Warrior *4 of 4 R4-G9 Basic Collection 1 Wave 1 * 1 Obi-Wan Kenobi * 2 Anakin Skywalker * 3 Yoda * 4 Super Battle Droid * 5 Chewbacca * 6 Clone Trooper * 7 R2-D2 * 8 Grievous' Bodyguard * 9 General Grievous *10 Mace Windu *11 Darth Vader *12 Emperor Palpatine Wave 2 *25 Tarfful *26 Yoda *27 Obi-Wan Kenobi *28 Anakin Skywalker Wave 3 *33 Clone Commander *34 Clone Pilot *35 Palpatine *36 General Grievous *41 Clone Trooper Wave 4 *42 Neimoidian Warrior *43 Wookiee Warrior *44 Destroyer Droid Wave 5 *48 R2-D2 *49 Commander Bacara *50 Anakin Skywalker Wave 6 *54 AT-RT Driver *55 Obi-Wan Kenobi *56 Mustafar Sentry Wave 7 *57 Commander Bly *58 Wookiee Commando *59 Commander Gree *60 Grievous' Bodyguard *61 Passel Argente *62 Cat Miin *63 Neimoidian Commander Collection 2 Wave 1 *13 Count Dooku *14 Chancellor Palpatine *15 Bail Organa *16 Plo Koon *17 Battle Droid *18 C-3PO *19 Padmé *20 Agen Kolar *21 Shaak Ti *22 Kit Fisto *23 Royal Guard *24 Mon Mothma Wave 2 *29 Ki-Adi-Mundi *30 Saesee Tiin *31 Luminara Unduli *32 Aayla Secura Wave 3 *37 Vader's Medical Droid *38 AT-TE Tank Gunner *39 Polis Massan *40 Mas Amedda Wave 4 *45 Tarkin *46 Ask Aak *47 Meena Tills Wave 5 *51 Captain Antilles *52 Zett Jukassa *53 Utapaun Warrior Wave 6 *64 R4-P17 *65 Tactical Ops Trooper *66 Plo Koon *67 Aayla Secura *68 Wookiee Heavy Gunner Exclusives *Darth Vader Celebration III *Convention Exclusive Anakin Skywalker Star Wars Reunion *Covert Ops Clone Trooper Target *Clone Trooper Target *Utapau Shadow Trooper Target *Darth Vader Target Exclusive Target *Darth Vader Duel At Mustafar Target *Obi-Wan Kenobi Duel At Mustafar Target *Yoda (Holographic) Toys 'Я' Us *Emperor (Holographic) Toys 'Я' Us Deluxe *Anakin Skywalker with Darth Vader Tunic and Armor *Emperor Palpatine with Glowing Force Lightning *General Grievous with 4 Lightsabers, Grappling Hook and Launcher *Clone Trooper with Firing Jet Backpack & Spring Open Wings! *Clone Troopers Includes Three Different Clone Trooprs! *Clone Troopers Includes Three Different Clone Trooprs! *Clone Troopers Includes Three Different Clone Trooprs! *Clone Troopers Includes Three Different Clone Trooprs! *Crab Droid Legs Move and Launcher Fires Missile! *Spider Droid Wind-Up Walking Action! Special Edition *Darth Vader (Special Edition 500th Figure) Commemorative Figure and Cup Target Exclusive *Boba Fett *Princess Leia *Darth Vader *Stormtrooper *Yoda *Han Solo *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Clone Trooper *General Grievous 2005 Transition *'05 # 1 Pablo-Jill (Geonosis Arena) *'05 # 2 Yarua (Coruscant Senate) *'05 # 3 Sly Moore (Coruscant Senate) *'05 # 4 Queen Amidala (Celebration Ceremony) *'05 # 5 Rabé (Queen's Chambers) *'05 # 6 Feltipern Trevagg (Cantina Encounter) *'05 # 7 Myo (Cantina Encounter) *'05 # 8 Dannik Jerriko (Cantina Encounter) *'05 # 9 Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Training) *'05 # 10 Darth Vader (Death Star Hangar) *'05 # 11 Stormtrooper (Death Star Attack) *'05 # 12 Sandtrooper (Tatooine Search) *'05 # 13 Scout Trooper (Endor Raid) *'05 # 14 Han Solo (Mos Eisley Escape) *'05 # 15 Chewbacca (Hoth Escape) *'05 # 16 Yoda (Dagobah Training) Multipacks *Collector Pack *Obi-Wan Kenobi with Super Battle Droid Evolutions *Evolutions: Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader *Evolutions: Clone Trooper to Stormtrooper 1st Version *Evolutions: Clone Trooper to Stormtrooper 2nd Version *Evolutions: The Sith Battle Packs *Jedi vs. Sith *Jedi vs. Separatists *Rebel vs. Empire Exclusives *Imperial Throne Room K-Mart *Jedi Temple Assault K-Mart *Clone Attack on Coruscant Target *Assault on Hoth Toys 'Я' Us Commemorative Episode III DVD Collections Wal*Mart Exclusives *Jedi Knights *Sith Lords *Clone Troopers Vehicles Preview Vehicle *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter Battle Vehicles (Small) *AT-RT with AT-RT Driver *BARC Speeder with BARC Trooper *Wookiee Flyer with Wookie Warrior Deluxe Vehicles *Stass Allie with BARC Speeder *Vulture Droid Assault Vehicles (Medium) *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *Droid Tri-Fighter *Grievous' Wheel Bike *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter Exclusives *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter Toys 'Я' Us *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter Toys 'Я' Us *Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter Target *TIE Fighter Target Combat Force Vehicles (Large) *ARC-170 Fighter *Republic Gunship Exclusives *ARC-170 Fighter Sam's Club *''Millennium Falcon'' Toys 'Я' Us Creatures Basic *Boga with Obi-Wan Kenobi Deluxe *Yoda with Can-Cell Playsets Basic *Mustafar Final Duel Playset Exclusives *Mustafar Final Duel Playset Sam's Club Battle Arenas *Sidious vs Mace (Chancellor's Office) *Dooku vs Anakin (Trade Federation Cruiser) *Bodyguard vs Obi-Wan (Utapau Landing Platform) Accessories Deluxe *Darth Vader (Rebuild) Cases *Revenge of the Sith Collector's Case Target ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎